Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the detection of the bearing and frequency of multiple sources of radar sources and radar return from targets, and more particularly to the detection and classification of such pulses through the utilization of a new and improved pulse de-interleaving technique. Prior multiple radar tracking pulse techniques involved pulse-by-pulse de-interleaving and histogram-based algorithms. Pulse-by-pulse de-interleaving systems process pulses individually which limits the ability of these system to adequately detect emitters with a large number of stagger positions or highly jittered emitters. Prior histogram-based methods were limited in their ability to detect staggered emitters and to determine time-of-arrival differences between each of the pulses in the staggered pulse sequence. The present invention overcomes these limitations.